coolkidsomgfandomcom-20200214-history
Jakub
Known as Jakub of Poland (Formal) He is well known for destroying the thousands of enemy soldiers from the bottoms of the Dilapitated Bridge. He is also the duke of the fictional country of WAKANDA. Appearance His majesty's appearance is unknown because of his mysterious disease that lead to his shelter inside the top of Anor Londo. What is known is he wore a hat and usually dressed up like an army general. Not more is known. His face was also always kept hidden whenever he went outside (not often) Personality Since he was a child he was very obnoxious, androgynous and just plain fucking retarded. Due to his retardation, he trained his intelligence after someone told him "You are stupid, go take a shower butt head" As a child he was very scarred from the damage he received from all the kids at the playground, and that led to his extreme resistance against any criticism. In his teen years his personality changed drastically. From being a close minded, retarded kid to an open minded individual sharing some of his previous traits. At his adult years he became more dark and private because of his mysterious illness. Story His story is very much unknown but what's strange is people know what he has accomplished. Every since birth, he was an androgynous, gay little twat that couldn't do anything. Nobody had hope for him and people were going as far as to step on his face til he bled from his head. Because of the blood, his hair was permanently dyed from a silver white to a dark and murky brownish red. After becoming a full time kindergartner, he started a business called "The Cool Kids" which was a form of 5 ""high ranking"" individuals from all sorts of backgrounds. Jakub became Cool Kid 01, his dear friend became Cool Kid 02, the mysterious and alluring friend became Cool Kid 03, the easily forgotten friend became Cool Kid 04, and the one who wielded the flame... became Cool Kid 05. Part 2: The Rise of the Cool Kids After finding some other members and gaining over 600 supporters, Jakub became a well known star where he lived back then. He gained the power of charisma and controlled a quarter of Poland, with his other friends wielding minor roles. He was in a way a messiah, but some people had something different in mind. The Cool Kids group began ruling over 340 cities all over the world and with a number that high, they began planning an attack on the most important place... Warsaw. Even though the history of the Cool Kids is well documented, the battle in Warsaw is not the case. The Cool Kids won over the government and Jakub became officially affiliated with Poland and became the military general. He quickly became highly respected by Poland and feared by the surrounding land. Part 3: Monarchy With his new position, the Cool Kids became more powerful than ever. People started to speculate on who he really was and if he even was human. General Jakub began planning his most important and controversial attack yet. Jakub ordered his army to guard the leader's home, but what they didn't know was Jakub was planning on taking over Poland once and for all. Jakub dressed the leader in a red suit. The leader didn't think much of it and carried on his task of being the leader, but what Jakub had planned is he placed a mysterious "device" on the army called "Geass" which allowed him to control the army's mind and make them do what he wants them to do. Then... Once the leader came out of the house, he was shot in the head by the army. Jakub killed all the witnesses including the guards themselves. 3 weeks after the death of the leader. The television broadcasts were interrupted by none other than general Jakub. He told everyone what he will be doing which is turn Poland into a monarchy by becoming the king of Poland. He cast the geass on everybody that watched the broadcast which made them obey his rules. During Jakub's ruling over Poland, the country was slowly crashing down. Jakub tried to fix the problems with his geass but after 650 attempts, he lost his vision. The people hidden underground began speculating that Jakub was the anit-christ. Jakub became more and more weak to the sun because of a mysterious disease he contracted at the start of his reign and asked to be moved to a different place, and he was allowed to move to the tower in Anor Londo. What he didn't know was that the one who allowed him to move was his friend... Cool Kid 05 who had betrayed him by locking Jakub forever in the tower... Part 4: Today The DNA of Jakub was inspected and what was revealed was that he was a fake human. He had a mysterious disease most likely from the use of his geass that led to his ultimate fate. The entrance to the tower in Anor Londo where Jakub is being held at is not accessible to anyone and anyone who shall dare trespass over Anor Londo will be punished. The story of Jakub has been always considered as myth on not something that should be trusted, therefore take this with a grain of salt. Gallery